1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display panel, an organic light emitting display device having the display panel, and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, since an organic light emitting display (OLED) device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that emits light by itself, the organic light emitting display device is not required to include a light source. Thus, the organic light emitting display device may be manufactured thinner and lighter than a liquid crystal display (LCD) device that includes a light source. In addition, the organic light emitting display device may have various advantages related to power consumption, luminance, speed of response, etc., compared to the liquid crystal display device. For this reason, the organic light emitting display device is widely used as a flat panel display device.